Walkthrough for insaniquarium 2
Legend b = boss battle mb = mini boss battle bs = bonus stage br# = boss rush number fb = final boss Tank 1 1-1 this is just nothing, like the original insaniquarium, it's easier, you start with 2 medium sized guppies and a free carnivore, and feed the carnivore and it will give you 1 free diamond from king intruder 1-2 once you earned stinky da (the) snail, your 1st enemy is mini-sylvester, takes 1 hit from ANY laser, it will drop a gem cost 400 (2 times of a diamond) 1-3 a new enemy has been added: balrog, like to original, but has higher hp, and you NEED a sword fish, boris to kill him, but he can be killed by lazers 1-4 a harder version of sylvester: sylvester v.2 and can fire 2 missiles at your fish and now takes more hits from it's ancestor 1-5bs just a bonus stage, get the shells as fast as you can 1-6b your enemy is Sylvester v.3, and has 3x the hp of sylvester v.2 tank 2 2-1 congrats, you reached tank 2! well, it's tricky then the first one 2-2mb mini boss battle is gus, he is immune to lasers and the only way to defeat him is using food 2-3 you just unlocked 2 pets, mecha rufus and mecha guppy, mecha rufus deals 2x the damage of rufus while mecha guppy is immune to get eaten by aliens and lures aliens to him (except super cyrax) 2-4 you earned star catcher, cost 200, the same cost as breeder, but there is a boss from tank 1-6, which made his revenge 2-5bs bonus stage 2-6b boss battle, the enemy is fat gus, and he is NOW immune to both food and lasers, you need mecha rufus, mecha guppy and boris the sword fish to defeat him tank 3 3-1 congratz, tank 3! u obtained Carnivore v.2 which takes 2 guppies to feed and drops a diamond worth 400, no aliens here 3-2.1mb pyschosquid, mini boss, like the insaniquarium version, he takes heavy damage from level 1 to 2 lazers, you need mecha rufus and mecha guppy to do this boss 3-3 you earned a large fish that can eat carnivores, and you need to obtain the next pet, mini sylvester (hypnotised) 3-4mb another mini boss, ulysses, unlike the robot, he does the same as the insaniquarium version 3-5bs bonus stage 3-6b boss battle, ulyssesquid, a combination of ulysses and pyschosquid, it's attacks is unknown, and takes heavy damage from level 1, 2 and 3 lazers tank 4 the hardest tank ever 4-1 you now start with breeder with ANY level, no aliens 4-2 no aliens either, but you have a mysterious alien-like fish, and needs more hits than any other previous alien in tanks 4-3 no aliens, wonder why? 4-4 no aliens 4-5 you are 5 tanks away from the last boss but there are no aliens and you unlocked king intruder, takes 1 ultravore and costs 5,000,000, one ultimate fish = one ultimate waste of money, but drops a giant emerald worth 200,000 4-6 you are 4 tanks away and there is one strange fish at the background 4-7 3 tanks away 4-8 2 tanks away 4-9bs bonus stage, 1 tank away tank 5 5-1 no aliens, but you have all the fish from previous levels, and every egg piece is worth 10,000,000! 5-2 now every egg piece is worth 15,000,000! 5-3 now every egg piece is worth 20,000,000! 5-4b+bs now your 1 more tank away and you've gotten in your way is the final boss of doom, but not really, after that, bonus stage tank 6 6-1 last boss, i wont tell you how to kill him, ^_^